In the AGES cohort we are estimating the prevalence and risk factors of eye disease as well investigating possible functional correlates in persons exhibiting clinical signs in other organ systems. A follow-up examination on a subset of 4,000 elderly individuals in this cohort was initiated at the end of 2007 with the examination to run through September 2011. A subgroup of the AGES participants was genotyped in 2009. AGES is a member of the Cohort for Heart and Aging Research in Genomic Epidemiology (CHARGE) consortium. As such, it is involved in genetic meta-analysis for discovery or replication of genetic variants of disease. For more information on the study, see http://www.hjarta.is/english/ages. Refer to project bibliography on the study website for published papers and papers in press. See also annual reports AG007380 and AG006000(Dr. Harris).